


Lasagna and Donuts

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Derek Hale, Cooking, Family Dinners, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: A misunderstanding that isn't really a misunderstanding has Derek showing up at the Stilinski house afraid that Stiles is upset with him. Turns out, it's just time to get ready for Chanukkah!Featuring a very amused Sheriff! Who I have called Noah for the first time ever! It was weird!This is honestly just very silly, and ended up much longer than I expected it to be.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Hanukkah Vibes





	Lasagna and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at Sterek8Nights on tumblr to celebrate Hanukkah with these two! Submit your work, or enjoy what others have created!

Stiles wasn't at the pack meeting. 

Stiles  _ never _ missed a pack meeting, especially if Derek was making lasagna, and Erica was bringing her double-chocolate brownies. So Derek was… concerned.

All his message had said was " _ Won't make it tonight, big guy. I'll swing by tomorrow, have a good night _ !" which, in itself, wasn't suspicious, but still… it was unusual, so, here Derek was, on the Stilinski's porch with a pair of plastic containers full of food, and a growing sense of his own ridiculousness.

Sheriff Stilinski opens the door and greets Derek with a friendly smile, "Hey, Derek, how are you, son?" Noah asks, stepping aside to usher Derek inside. "Pack pick a bad movie tonight?" he asks with a knowing glint in his eye that Derek resolves not to analyze.

Before he can fumble out an answer, Stiles congress through from the kitchen, wiping his hands of with a towel. He has flour streaked on his cheek, and Derek grips the containers in his hands a little tighter to keep from reaching out to wipe it away with his thumb. Derek half-hears the Sheriff cough lightly. "Hey, Der, what're you doing here? Ooh, is that lasagna?" Stiles asks, grinning.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Derek stammers, holding up the containers in offering. "You couldn't come, and I know it's one of your favorites, so…"

"So you saved some from our ravenous horde for me! You're the best," Stiles says sincerely, and his heartbeat is steady. 

Noah looks between them for a moment, arms crossed loosely, before shaking his head fondly and heading towards the kitchen. "While you're here, you can help us with the sufganyiot and soup for Thursday, while we heat up that lasagna."

Derek feels his brow furrow as he considers the date. "I totally forgot Hanukkah started so early this year," he says, walking towards the kitchen, lightly bumping Stiles' shoulder with his own on the way.

Stiles laughs, swatting him lightly with the kitchen towel still in his hands. "Yeah, usually we'd make everything Wednesday and Thursday, but one of dad's deputies had to switch shifts last minute, so we're doing it a little ahead of schedule and throwing it in the freezer."

Stiles looks at him like he knows Derek came over in some weird panic, and like he understands; it makes the last of the tension Derek was carrying melt away.

Noah is getting plates and cups from the cupboard, so Derek gets the lasagna set to heat up while Stiles grabs drinks from the fridge.

Dinner passes with warm conversation, and praise from both Stilinskis for Derek's culinary skills. After, Derek impresses both of them again by remembering Noah's Bubbe's soup recipe, and they joke around as they chop vegetables and move around the kitchen easily.

Later, while the sufganyiot dough does its first rise, they sit in the living room to watch a movie, and Stiles settles in close enough to Derek on the couch that Derek can feel the warmth radiating off of him.

After a few minutes, Noah excuses himself, citing an early morning. Stiles makes a sound like he's going to say something, but his dad does something complicated with his face, and he relaxes back against the cushions with a grin. "Goodnight, Pops. See you for lunch tomorrow?"

"You bet, kiddo," Noah answers with a smile, "And, Derek," he says, a little more sternly, making Derek sit up straighter, "Before you go home, would you mind getting the box of Hanukkah stuff from the cupboard above the fridge? I'm too damn old to deal with it this year, and that one'll try to do it without a ladder, and we'll spend the holiday in the ER."

Stiles squawks indignantly, and Derek and Noah share a laugh. "Sure thing, sir; I'll make sure it makes it down in one piece."

"Excellent, goodnight, boys."

And just like that, Derek and Stiles are alone, and Derek's nerves are back.

"So, Der," Stiles begins, and Derek is pretty sure he's about to be called out for his ridiculous behavior in showing up here like a teenager afraid they'd been rejected, but instead, Stiles says, "You'll come for Hanukkah, right? A few nights?"

Derek can't help but smile, can feel the way his eyes squint a little with it, and his cheeks feel warm. "Wouldn't miss it," he answers easily.

"Good, because I already got your presents."

Derek laughs, and Stiles curls closer to him on the couch, tucking himself against Derek's side. Derek pulls him closer, and presses his cheek to the top of Stiles' head, grateful for the long rise time of the donut dough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very silly, but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out Sterek8Nights, and if you make any Sterek Hanukkah content (or Jewish Sterek in general!) I'd love it if you shared it with me there!


End file.
